Léana ou comment se foutre dans la merde tout le temps
by Lea-Leana
Summary: Moi c'est Léana Sheyla Luna Uley, je suis la petite soeur de Sam Uley, j'ai dix sept ans.Notre père est mort quand j'avais quatre ans et Sam dix ans.Notre mère est morte deux ans plus tard. Je suis dans un orphelinat et Sam chez mes grand-parents. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques et la directrice m'envoie chez Sam.La je suis dans ma chambre a l'orphelinat entrain de faire mes valises.
1. Chapter 1

**Voila voila le tout premier chapitre :D**  
**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**  
**

**Chapitre 1 ou de retour chez sois.**

(image faite par moi donc pas touche)

**Pov' Léana:**  
**  
**Je viens de finir mes valises, enfin ... En même temps j'en ai six. Bref je descend en bas ou la directrice et ma meilleure amie Aline sont la. La directrice et Aline sont des vampires, c'est ouf hein, mais je n'ai pas peur d'elles, j'ai toujours considérée la directrice comme une grande soeur et Aline est ma meilleure amie, ma soeur de coeur. Aline s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, elle est un peu glacée mais j'en ai rien a faire, je la sers plus fort et je commence a pleurée, si elle pouvait pleurée elle l'aurait déjà fait.

**Moi: Tu va me manquer Liline' [c'est son surnom]**  
**Aline: Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Shey' [mon surnom en rapport avec mon deuxième prénom]**  
**Moi: Je t'appellerais en arrivant.**  
**Aline: T'inquiète on se révérât la famille Cullen (chuchote) des vampires végétariens comme moi (parle normal) passe cette après-midi j'ai peut-être une chance qu'ils m'adoptent. Ils habitent a Forks c'est a côté de La Push.**  
**Moi: J'espère.**  
**Amandine [la directrice]: Tu dois y aller Léana.**  
**Moi (me détachant des bras d'Aline): Je t'appelle promis.**  
**  
**  
Je lui fit un bisous sur la joue et je pris Amandine dans mes bras avant de me détacher de celle-ci et monter dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport de New York, oui j'habitais a New York. Je leurs fit des signes de la main avant de ne plus les voire. Je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et écouta de la musique jusqu'à l'aéroport, ou le chauffeur pris une partie de mes valises et je pris le reste pour mettre sur le tapis roulant ou je les fit passer, puis je montrais mon billais et alla m'installer dans l'avion a ma place toujours avec ma musique dans mes oreilles. Plus que deux heures de vols maintenant, je m'endormis en regardant le paysage défiler. Puis une hôtesse de l'air me réveilla pour que j'attache ma ceinture se que je fit. L'avion atterrie, je descendis de celui-ci et je cherchais mon frère dans la foule. Une photo de moi, lui avait été envoyé et il m'avait envoyé une photo de lui, je devrais le reconnaître enfin je crois ... Plus de dix minutes plus tard je le vis enfin, je souris de toute mes dents et avançais vers lui en lui faisant des grands signe de main pour qu'il me voie. Il me vu enfin, je courais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.  
**  
**  
**Moi: Grand frère tu ma manquée.**  
**Sam: Toi aussi petite soeur. Aller viens on va chercher tes valises. **  
**Moi: Oui allons-y (me détachant de lui en souriant).**

On partie donc chercher mes valises puis on allait vers sa voiture ou il déposa toutes mes valises dans le coffre de celle-ci.  
**  
**  
**Moi: La Push est a combien de temps de Seattle ?**  
**Sam: Euh ... Un peu près deux heures de route.**  
**Moi: Encore deux heures assise, j'ai mal au fesse.**  
**Sam (rigole légèrement): Sa va passer vite tu verras. **  
**  
**  
Il démarra enfin et on partis on parlait de tout et de rien pour rattraper toute ses années perdu ou on était séparés.

**Sam: La directrice ma dit que tes pouvoirs c'était manifesté, comment cela se fait-il ?**  
**Moi: Ah ... C'est arrivés dans ma dernière famille d'accueil ...**  
**La bas la mère de famille faisait tous pour que je me bouge et que je l'aide, elle me prenait trop pour son chien, j'ai finis par m'énerver et sa a déclencher mes pouvoirs, les quatre éléments se sont déclenchés en même temps, j'ai fait brûler une partie de la maison, l'autre partie était inondé d'eau, dehors les plantes en on fait qu'a leur tête et le vent a soufflé super fort tous sa en même temps je te dis pas le bazars.**  
**Sam: Ah d'accord je vois, faut pas t'énerver.**  
**Moi: Exactement c'était pas la bonne période. (souris)**  
**Sam: Maman ma donnés un livre ou plutôt la donnés a ses parents, ils savaient que tu reviendrais soit a ta majorité, soit quand tes pouvoirs se seront manifestés. Le livre est dans mon greniers je te le donnerais en arrivant.**  
**Moi: On le liras ensemble.**  
**Sam: Si tu veux. (souris) On est arrivés.**  
**Moi: Enfin, mes fesses, j'ai trop mal.**  
**  
**  
**Je sortis de la voiture ainsi que Sam mon frère. Un jeune femme sortis de la maison, c'est Emily, elle était sur la photo.**  
**  
**  
**Emily: Tu dois être Léana, moi c'est Emily, la fiancé de ton frère (souris chaleureusement).**  
**Moi: Oui c'est moi Léana, heureuse de pouvoir te rencontrer.**  
**Emily: Moi aussi (me prend dans ses bras)**  
**  
**  
J'étais légèrement surprise, ma je lui rendis son étreinte.

**Emily: Aller viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.**  
**Moi: Mais et mes valises.**  
**Emily: T'inquiète pas Sam s'en charge, n'est-ce pas mon chéris ?**  
**Sam: Oui oui vas-y Léana.**  
**Moi: Ok**  
**  
**  
Elle me fit donc visiter la maison et m'emmena dans une chambre. La chambre enfin ma nouvelle chambre était juste parfaite, il y avait un lit double, un bureau, ainsi que des cadres sur les murs de couleurs blanc, rose et noir. Elle me montra aussi mon dressing, il est juste parfait assez grand pour mettre tous mes vêtement et mes chaussures, elle me dit aussi qu'on partagerais la même salle de bain tous les trois et qu'elle était au fond du couloirs. Sam m'apporta mes valises et je rangeais toutes mes affaires. Vu que dans mon dressing il y avait aussi une coiffeuse [vous savez se truc avec un miroir et des rangement], j'y mis tous mes affaires de toilettes sauf mes shampoing, gommages, etc ...  
**  
**  
**Moi: Voila c'est finis.**  
**  
**  
Je descendis donc en bas, puisqu'il est presque midi et oui j'étais partie très tôt se matin, oh mince faut que j'appelle Liline'. Je remonta donc en haut pour prendre mon téléphone et pendant que j'y pense j'ai pas sortie mon ordi portable et tous le tralala. Donc je sortis mon ordi chéris et le posais sur le bureau, heureusement on est en vacances ou du moins pour deux semaines, les vacances d'Halloween j'adore. Je me suis un peux perdu aussi enfin bref, se coup si tous est rangé:D. J'appelais donc Liline', elle répondit au bout de deux tonalités.

****  
**Voila la fin de mon chapitre, ouh ouh je suis diabolique (ou pas), la suite au prochain chapitre, c'était une sorte d'introduction au commencement de l'histoire.**

**Bisous Léana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**  
**

**Chapitre 2 ou cela commence bien **

**(image faite par moi donc pas touche)**

_J'appelais donc Liline', elle répondit au bout de deux tonalités. _  
_  
_  
**Aline: Allô**  
**Moi: Ma Liline'**  
**Aline: Ma Shey' alors le voyage c'est bien passé ?**  
**Moi: Ouais tranquille j'ai pu parler avec mon frère de tout et de rien comme si on c'était jamais quitté tous les deux.**  
**Aline: Tant mieux alors et ta rencontrée des gens ?**  
**Moi (rigole un peu): Oui, ma belle-soeur **  
**Aline (un peu déçut): C'est tout ? Ta même pas rencontrée des beau mec ?**  
**Moi (éclate de rire): Tu es pas croyable, tu pense qu'a cela même quand on est loin.**  
**Aline: Bah ... On me changeras pas hein.**  
**Moi (sourie): J'espère bien.**  
**  
**  
J'entendis Sam me crier Léana, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? , je criais a mon tour Oui j'arrive deux minutes.  
**  
**  
**Moi (a Aline): Bon je te laisse, mon frère m'appelle.**  
**Aline: Ok, je t'appellerais peut-être se soir ou demain.**  
**Moi: Oki bisous alors.**  
**Aline: Bisous je t'adore.**  
**Moi: Moi aussi A+.**  
**  
**  
Je raccrochais et mis mon portable dans la poche de mon jean. Je descendis alors dans le salon ou mon frère m'attendais avec un gros livre dans les mains.

**Sam: Tien c'est le livre dont je te parlais. (me le tend)**  
**Moi: (le prend): Sa c'est du livre dit donc.**  
**Sam (rigole): C'est clair.**  
**Moi: On ferais mieux d'aller s'asseoir.**  
**Sam: Oui viens.**

On s'installa donc dans le salon et on feuilletais le livre de maman, j'en appris plus sur moi et mes pouvoirs. Le livre disais que j'étais une sorcière des éléments normalement on a que un seul éléments a par si dans la famille les générations d'avant avait eu des enfants avec plusieurs pouvoirs parce que les deux personnages d'avant étaient deux sorciers, en clair que deux sorciers avaient eu un enfant et que cette enfant avait hérité des pouvoirs de ses parents. C'est se qui m'est arrivée maman avait les quatre éléments parce que ses parents avait deux pouvoirs et que j'était a moitié modificatrice de côté de mon père.

**Moi: Mais sa explique pas le fait que je sois une sorcière et que toi tu n'est pas hérité des pouvoirs de maman aussi.**  
**Sam (tourne les pages): La regarde (me montre du doigt un passage)**  
**Moi (lis a voie haute): Toute enfant né d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent d'une autre espèce héritera sois des pouvoirs du sorcier, sois du parent de l'autre espèce ou sois des deux. Ah oui d'accord.**  
**Sam: Sa nous dis pas si j'ai hérité ou non, seul le temps nous le dira et puis peut-être que tu es aussi une modificatrice.**  
**Moi: Ouais on verra bien. (tourne la page suivante) Ah regarde il est dit que je peux aussi faire des sort et que c'est dans les cordes de tous sorciers. (sourie) Cool, y a aussi des potions magiques.**  
**Sam: Sa fait clicher sa par contre**.

On éclata tous les deux de rire. On ne pouvais plus arrêtés de rire Emily nous entendent rire arriva et nous sourie, la pauvre ne doit pas comprendre.

**Emily: Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire comme sa ?**  
**Sam & Moi: Les potions magiques sa fait cliché, non ?**  
**Emily: Un peu oui.**  
**Moi: Bah je peux en faire.**  
**Emily: Sérieux ?! Tu me montrera ?**  
**Moi: Bien sur quand je me serais entraînés et que je ferais pas tous exploser.**  
**Emily (sourie): Au pire Sam aménageras la cabane a côté de la maison pour toi et toute tes truc de sorcière. **  
**Sam: C'est pas bêtes sa chérie (me regarde) on feras sa alors.**  
**Moi: Oui (regarde le livre) Je peux même faire apparaître le chaudron et tout et tout. Oh il y a aussi un sort de rangement. Pratique.**  
**Sam: Ouais très. Tu devrais rangé sa dans ta chambre, on va avoir des invités, des amis a moi.**  
**Moi: Ok (sourie) Ah un sort pour téléporté les objet et les gens, je l'essayerais plus tard, j'ai pas envie de retrouver le livre dans la forêt doué comme je suis.**  
**Sam & Emily (rigole légèrement): Mais non mais non.**  
**Moi: Bon je vais ranger sa et je reviens.**

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et montais poser mon livre sur mon bureau et redescendis, des voix se faisait entendre. J'arrivais enfin dans le salon et tous le monde s'arrêta de parler et me fixa, cela commence bien. Je souris a cette pensée et dis a mon frère :

**Moi: Tu nous présente peut-être Grand frère (sourie)**  
**Sam: Si si, les gars et Léah je vous présente ma petite soeur Léana ...**  
**Moi (le coupant en bougonnant un peu): Pas si petite que sa.**

Tous le monde sourie en m'entendant bougonner.

**Sam: Bref comme je disais, voici ma soeur Léana, Léana je te présente de droite a gauche Jacob, Embry, Jared, sa petite amie Kim, Léah et son petit frère Seth, Quil, Colin, Brady et Paul.**

Je regardais chaque personne qu'il me désignait et m'arrêta finalement sur Paul, je le détallais pas très discrètement et lui me souriais, puis je croisais ses yeux et mis perdis. Je sentais une chaleur monté en moi, se n'étais pas mes pouvoirs c'était beaucoup plus puissant que cela. Je me sentais bien, protégé, je voyais dans son regard de l'amour, de la passion, du désir mais surtout de la joie. Moi je me sentais bizarre je n'avais jamais ressentis sa, en même temps je n'étais jamais au grand jamais tombé amoureuse, quand je sortais avec un garçon c'était pour pas le décevoir et je le quittais quelque jour plus tard. Kim cria d'un coup, me réveillant par la même occasion et détournais le regard vers elle, je crois qu'elle a compris qui j'étais.

**Kim: Non c'est pas vrai, c'est vraiment toi.**  
**Moi: Oui c'est bien moi.**  
**Tous le monde sauf Kim & Moi: On peut nous expliquer d'ou vous vous connaissais ?**  
**Moi: On ne se connais pas.**  
**Kim: C'est juste la plus grande mannequin au monde mais si non tous va bien.**  
**Sam: Quoi ?! Tu es mannequin et tu me la même pas dit ?**  
**Moi (hausse les épaules) Je pensais pas a avoir le faire vu que maintenant que je suis ici j'ai arrêtée ma carrière de mannequin.**  
**Emily: Pourquoi tu as arrêtée ?**  
**Moi: Pour passer plus de temps avec mon frère et puis tu veux que j'aille ou pour faire du mannequina ici ?! **  
**Tous le monde sauf Moi (comme si c'était une évidence): A Seattle.**  
**Moi: Sa fait trop loin je vais pas me taper trois heure de route pour sa. Et puis avec tous l'argent que j'ai gagner je pourrais me mettre a la retraite maintenant.**  
**Kim: Il me semble que tu faisais de la chanson et de la danse aussi.**  
**Moi: Exacte mais je me concentrais plus sur le mannequina.**  
**Embry (a Paul en chuchotant): Sur la bombe que tes tombé mec.**

Je me retournais en même temps que Paul vers lui, Paul avait un regard noir et moi je pouffais, j'étais sur que Embry finirais mort avant la fin de la journée.

**Sam: Pourquoi tu pouffe ?**  
**Moi (éclate de rire et dis a Embry): Toi je sais pas pourquoi mais tu vas finir sur le barbecue avant la fin de la journée.**

Tous le monde éclata de rire sauf Embry qui était devenue blanc comme un linge.

**Léah (en s'adressant a moi): Toi je t'aime bien.**  
**Moi (sourie): Je sais je sais tous le monde m'aime bien.**  
**Quil: Mais oui bien sur, ta déjà eu des ennemis j'en suis sur.**  
**Moi (lève un sourcils): Comme tout le monde, non ? Ou peut-être que toi tu es l'exception a la règle ?**

Tous le monde éclata de nouveau de rire, j'étais fière de moi, toute contente j'allais m'asseoir a une place de la table a manger vite rejoint par les autres. J'étais entre Sam et Paul, bon dieu qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour me retrouver a côté de Paul qui arrête pas de me mate, tu m'en veux hein ?! C'est pas possible autrement. Emily apporta un gros pas de frite qu'elle posa sur la table, me dis de me servir en première si je voulais manger et que les gars était de gros mangeur de gros estomac sur patte. Bref je me servis et Emily ramena les hamburgers et on mangea dans la bonne humeur.

**Moi: J'en peux plus, j'ai trop mangé.**  
**Paul: Si tu veux je finis pour toi (grand sourire)**  
**Moi: Si tu veux j'aurais pas le courage de finir.**

Il pris mon assiette qu'il vida dans la sienne. Et Embry ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter:  
**  
**  
**Embry: Dis plutôt que ta encore faim et que sa tombais bien qu'elle n'est plus faim, vieux.**  
**Paul (regard noir et commence a tremblé): Et alors qu'est-ce que sa peux te faire ?**  
**Moi (fronce les sourcils et touche le bras de Paul): Calme toi c'est rien.**

Il arrêta toute suite de tremblé et se retourna vers moi en me souriant. Après se petite "accident", tout le monde finis de mangé et j'aidais a débarrasser la table avec l'aide de Kim et Léah pendant que Emily commençais la vaisselle, on l'aidait ensuite. Les gars était dans le salon, entrain de regarder la télé et parler. L'après-midi passais vite et j'appris un a connaitre un peu tous le monde, je regardais mon téléphone toute les cinq minutes maintenant.

**Paul: T'attend l'appelle de quelqu'un ?**  
**Moi: Oui et non, ma meilleure amie a dit qu'elle m'appellerais se soir ou demain matin.**  
**Paul (sourie): Ah d'accord.**

**Voila voila la fin du Chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous a plus. A la prochaine fois sur le Chapitre 3.**

**Bisous Léana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**  
**

**Chapitre 3 ou rencontre avec les Cullen**

** (image faite par moi donc pas touche)**

_Paul (sourie): Ah d'accord._

**Pov' Paul (mon tous premier sur Paul):**

**Moi (sourie):** **Ah d'accord.**

Elle me sourie en retour et mis ses pieds sur le canapé puis continua a regarder la télé. Moi je souriais comme un con depuis que nos regard c'était croisés. Elle m'avait tous de suite envoûtée avec son odeur, hum sa magnifique odeur un mélange de vanille et de fraise des bois. Ses cheveux blond, son visage, son corps de déesse mais surtout ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu. Elle était tous simplement magnifique comme elle était. Elle était devenue se qui a de plus cher au monde pour moi en un seul regard. Je connais maintenant les joie de l'imprégnation je savais maintenant se que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie, je ne pensais pas l'accepté aussi bien, l'imprégnation le plus beau mot que j'ai jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Je l'aime a en mourir, je vendrais mon âme au diable juste pour un de ses sourires ou un de ses rires. Je veux tout simplement son bonheur.Je l'aime a m'en damné. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrassé, de la voir sourire. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas son téléphone sonnée, je remarquais juste quel s'étais complètement jeté sur son téléphone portable. Je sourie. Elle décrocha alors.

**Léana: Allô**

**? (une voix de fille): Ma Shey' sa va ?**

**Léana: Oui et toi Ma Liline' ?**

**Liline': Ouais j'ai un truc trop génial a te dire.**

**Léana: Attend deux minutes je sort dehors.**

**Liline': Ok**

Elle sortie donc, moi je la regardais partir dehors, les sourcils légèrement froncé mais avec un sourire tout de même parce que je pouvais l'admirer de dos. Sam me ramena a la réalité en gueulant mon prénom. Il fait légèrement flippé en cette instant.

**Moi (avec une petite voix): Oui ?**

**Sam: Comment tu a pu t'imprégné de ma soeur ? Un comment ? Ma soeur quoi, je la retrouve a peine.**

**Moi: Mais c'est pas ma faute.**

**Jacob: Il a raison c'est pas de sa faute.**

**Léah: Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y est pour rien et que l'imprégnation se fait comme sa.**

Je remerciais Jacob et Léah d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard de remerciement puis je reportais mon attention sur Sam.

**Sam (soupire): Oui, je sais. Mais ta intérêt a faire attention a elle et ta pas intérêt a la faire souffrir, compris ?**

**Moi (avec un grand sourire): Oui. Et je sa me ferais trop de mal de la voir souffrir encore plus si c'est moi qui lui inflige sa.**

**Sam: Bien, c'est réglé alors.**

Ah se moment la la porte s'ouvrit et quelque minutes plus tard Léana vins se réinstallé sur le canapé a côté de moi avec un grand et magnifique sourire.

**Moi: Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme sa ?**

**Léana: Rien je suis juste contente.**

Je sourirais comme un débile encore une fois. Puis le téléphone de Sam sonna. Il décrocha.

**Sam: Allô**

**?: Sam, c'est le Docteur Cullen.**

**Sam: Oui, il y a un problème ?**

**Docteur Cullen: Non non, nous avons juste adopté une nouvelle personne, c'est une vampire comme nous, on n'a pas pu se résigner a la laisser a l'orphelinat de New York.**

**Sam: L'orphelinat de New York. (Léana le regardais avec un air interrogateur, il lui fit signe que se n'était rien puis il s'éloigna un peu) Ma soeur y était encore se matin très tôt.**

**Doc: Oui sa aussi je sais Aline ma dit qu'elle était meilleure amie et qu'elle était retournée chez toi a La Push.**

**Sam: Ah ... Donc on se voit a la frontière dans même pas cinq minutes.**

**Doc: Oui donc a toute de suite.**

**Sam: Au revoir.**

Il a raccroché et est revenue vers vous.

**Sam: Allez levez vous on vas a la frontière, tu viens aussi Léana. Il me semble que tu connais une certaine Aline.**

**Moi (surprise): Hum oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?**

**Sam: Tu verras sur place.**

On se leva tous et nous partîmes vers la forêt.

**Sam: Transformez-vous j'arrive.**

On se transforma donc et on revins vers Sam et Léana.

**Pov' Léana (le retour :D):**

Sam se tourna vers moi et me regarda, j'attendais qu'il parle se qu'il fit après quelque seconde.

**Sam: Tu monteras sur le dos de Paul, on va voir les Cullen a la frontière.**

**Léana (sourire): Je vois c'est pour éviter que Liline' se fasse démembrée. **

**Sam: Exactement et pour te présenter a eux, ils pourront peut-être t'apprendre a contrôler tes pouvoirs, en pensant va prendre ton grimoire sa peut servir.**

**Léana: Oki (sourie)**

Je partais en courant dans la maison devant le regard étonné de Emily et Kim qui devait se demander se que je faisais. Arrivée dans ma chambre je pris mon grimoire et descendais toujours en courant les escalier sans tomber veillez applaudir , moi et mon légendaire maladresse qui ne sais pour une fois pas manifestée. Enfin bref je courais dehors et retrouvais Sam qui me dit qu'il allais se transformer pendant qu'un autre loup gris/argenté s'avançais vers moi.

**Moi: Paul ?**

Le loup gris/argenté jappa et me fit signe de monté sur lui, il s'étais couché et je pouvais monter sur lui, j'ai l'impression de monter a cheval tellement il est grand même couché. Grimoire en main et moi sur le dos de Paul celui-ci se releva et il commença a avancer vers les autres loups puis il se mirent a courir tous en même temps. Je lâchais un Wow tous en m'accrochant bien a Paul, il cours vite mais j'ai bien vue que la louve blanche courais plus vite c'est Léah, elle leur montre qu'elle vas bien plus vite qu'eux mais surtout que les femmes sont supérieur. Je demandais a Paul d'accélérer pour rattraper Léah tous en lui disant que c'est pour voir qui est le plus fort, il était retissant au début mais en lui disant cette dernière phrase qui la blessé dans son ego de mâles il a accéléré. Mais il ne la pas rattrapé puisque Léah m'avait entendue et qu'elle défendais ses valeurs féminines, tous comme moi qui suis une grande féministe. Finalement on arriva a la frontière et Léah gagna, elle se fit une joie de sautillé partout, la danse de la joie de la louve, j'étais pliée en deux tellement s'étais hilarant. Un vampire éclata de rire lui aussi plutôt bg pour un vampire je dois dire mais pas mon genre, il arrêta de sourire en me regardant avec des gros yeux, je suis sur qu'il doit lire dans les pensés et que sa doit être Edward, Liline' ma parlée des dons des vampires de sa nouvelle famille et me les a tous décrit. Je sourirais fière de moi et descendis du dos de mister Paul. Une fois sur pieds Liline' se jetas dans mes bras et je tomba par terre avec elle dans les bras. On se regardas dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, j'entendais des grognement derrière moi et reconnue Paul, a sa lui a pas plus que je touche un vampire, tant pis pour lui, je luis tirais la langue et me retournais vers Liline' toute sourire.

**Moi: Ma Liline'**

**Aline: Ma Shey'**

**Aline & Moi: Tu ma manquée besta (on éclata de rire une nouvelle fois).**

Les vampires de derrière rigolai légèrement aussi. Je sortais des bras d'Aline et me remis debout avec se qui me restais de dignité, mais avec Liline' sa faisais bien longtemps qu'elle était partis.

**Moi: Bonjours (grand sourire)**

**Les Cullen sauf Aline: Bonjour. **

**Moi: Je suis Léana Sheyla Luna Uley, la soeur de Sam et la meilleure amie de Aline.**

**Aline: Et voici ma nouvelle famille les Cullen, de droite a gauche il y a Alice, son mari Jasper, Rosalie, son mari Emmet, Isabella mais elle préfère Bella, son mari Edward et mes nouveaux parents Esmé et Carliste.**

**Moi: Enchantée.**

**Les Cullen sauf Aline: Nous aussi.**

Les gars et Léah s'étaient re transformés en humain et étaient a présent tous derrière moi. Paul plus particulièrement qui avait son bras sur mes épaules je soupirais en souriant mais le laissais faire. Sam pris la paroles.

**Sam: Donc il me reste plus cas présenter la meute, je suis l'Alfa Sam le frère de Léana, celui qui a son bras sur les épaules de Léana c'est Paul , après Paul c'est Léah la seul fille de la meute, Seth son frère, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil, Colin et Brady.**

**Aline: Enchantée**

**La meute sauf Paul: De même.**

**Moi: Paul (lui met un coup de coude discrètement [ou pas]).**

**Paul (marmonne): Oui oui enchanté.**

**Quil: Tu tes fait dresser Paul.**

Tous le monde éclata de rire sauf bien sur le concerné.

**Paul: Oh toi tait toi, on verras quand sa t'arriveras, hein.**

Quil s'arrêta de suite de rigoler et lui lança un regard noir qui n'a fait qu'augmenter nos rire et faire sourire Paul. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil je le trouvais incroyablement sexy avec son sourire , il veut que je lui saut dessus ou quoi, Edward éclata de rire et je lui lança un regard noir.

**Moi (toujours avec mon regard noir): Tu dis quoique se soit sur se que tu viens de lire dans mes pensée et je trouve un sort pour te transformer en crapaud, c'est clair ?**

**Edward (s'arrête de rire directement et avale difficilement sa salive): Très clair.**

**Moi (sourire diabolique): Bien**

**Paul: Tu as pensais a quoi ?**

**Moi (légèrement rouge): Sa te regarde pas.**

**Paul: Non tu rougis.**

**Moi (encore plus rouge): Non c'est pas vrai.**

**Paul: Si si.**

**Moi (encore encore plus rouge): Non**

**Paul: Si **

**Moi: Non**

**Paul: Si**

**Moi: Non**

**Paul: Si **  
**Moi: Non**  
**Paul: Si**  
**Moi: Non mais non.**  
**Paul: Si mais si.**  
**Moi: No ...**  
**Aline (me coupant la parole): Bon vous avez finie les deux gamins amoureux la ?**  
**Moi: Quoi mais ta finie toi aussi.**  
**Paul (me chuchote): Moi sa me va quoique pas vraiment pour le gamin.**

Je mettais retournée vers Paul avec un regard plus que surpris a moitié choqué, lui avait un grand sourire amusé de ma réaction. Et je répond quoi moi maintenant, hein ?

**Voila la fin du chapitre 3 avec le tout premier Pov' de Paul. :D**

**Bisous baveux de Léana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**  
**

**Chapitre 4 ou pouvoirs et crises de rires**

_Je mettais retournée vers Paul avec un regard plus que surpris a moitié choqué, lui avait un grand sourire amusé de ma réaction. Et je répond quoi moi maintenant, hein ?_

Aidez moi s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plaaaaiiiiiittttt.

Voila petit pétage de câble finit. Nan pèche que maintenant que j'étais presque face a lui, il avait sa main qui était normalement sur mon épaule dans mon cou, sa me fait frissonné de plaisir. Oh le ... Il sourit bien en plus. Sa main remontait maintenant le long de mon cou et son pouce touchait ma joue et je frissonne encore, aidezzzzzzzzzzz moi bordel. Edward je sais que tu entend mes pensée, je te promet de pas te transformer en crapaud, je le redirais plus jamais.

**Edward (souriant): Dis Léana ?**

**Moi (me tournant vers lui tous en foutant un gros vent a Paul):Oui ?**

**Edward: *Trouve une idée, trouve une idée, ah je sais* Tu nous montrerais tes pouvoirs ?**

**Moi: Bien sur (sourie) *Merci Edward je te revaudrais sa, mais plus tard :D* On ferait mieux d'aller dans une clairière non ?**

**Tous sauf Moi: Oui**

On commençais donc a marcher vers une clairière, je m'étais littéralement précipitée vers Aline qui discutait avec Alice et Rosalie, entre fille pour changer, je me tournais alors vers Léah qui restait avec les gars, je l'appelais donc. Carliste et Esmé étaient un peu a l'écart et parlaient.

**Léah: Oui ?**

**Moi: Viens avec nous, non ?**

Elle sourie et elle courras vers nous qui étions devant. On commença a parler de tous et de rien, de notre rencontre a Aline et Moi, enfin tous plein de truc de fille quoi. Bref on arriva dans une clairière, enfin. Et c'est que maintenant que je me demande se que je vais faire pour leur montrer mes pouvoirs. Oh (petite ampoule xD) une illumination. Je souris et chantais dans ma tête pour qu'Edward ne sache pas se que je prévoit. Tous le monde s'écartais et moi je me mis au milieu, faut bien qu'ils me voient. Je mis mes mains vers le ciel et écrivit en lettre de feu " I Love You ".Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie d'écrire sa, enfin bref je fit éclaté des petites bulles d'eau par dessus les lettres de feu. Je redescendis mes mains et me concentra pour pouvoir l'évité grâce a l' sentais que sa marchais alors je mis mes bras en croix et me laissais emporté puis je fis sortir des plantes du sol et les fit monter jusqu'à moi. Puis redescendis a terre. Mon grimoire était posé sur un tronc d'arbre, je vais pas me compliquer la vie non plus. Tous le monde était stupéfait de mes pouvoirs a par Aline, ils finirent par m'applaudir. Sa avait marcher et sa les avait conquit.

**Carliste: C'est vraiment très impressionnant se que tu peux faire alors que tes pouvoirs ne sont "activé" que depuis peu. Utilisé deux pouvoirs en même temps et en si peu de temps prouve que tu est et que tu seras une puissante sorcière.**  
**Moi (sourie fière): Merci**

Mon frère vint me prendre dans ses bras tous en me faisant tourner je riais lui aussi.

**Sam: Tes la plus forte n'oublie jamais sa p'tite soeur.**  
**Moi: Je risque pas de l'oublier (sourie) **

Je me détachait de lui puis je me dirigeais vers le grimoire j'avais envie d'utiliser un des sort, pas trop compliquer pour le début mais je veux essayer comme même. Je cherchais maintenant un sort le quel je n'en sais rien, il y avait un grand silence, pourquoi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pu...rée je trouve rien qui me convient la et quand sa veux pas sa veux pas. Oh c'est quoi se sort, changement de couleur, sa marche pour les vêtements, les yeux, les cheveux, la couleur de la peau. Hum hum hum, j'ai envie de faire une farce a quelqu'un, je m'était retourné vers Edward et lui fit signe de se taire, il avait lui dans mes pensé se chenapans. Je souris et récita la formule a voix basse, seul les êtres surnaturels aurait pu l'entendre et encore et pensait a sur qui le sort serait jeté. Puis des rires et des exclamations de surprise sortirent de la bouche de quelque personne. Je me retourna et découvris comme prévue Paul avec les cheveux bleus océan avec les yeux vert/marron donc vert caca d'ois et son short marron clair a la base qui était devenue blanc. C'étais assez comique. Lui me lançais un regard noir mais finis par avoir un regard doux, oh la la la la il est masochiste c'est pas possible il va en voir de toute les couleurs avec moi. Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire par rapport a ma phrase du dessus, nous étions mort de rire et on c'était rapprochés tous les deux, on finis par arrêté de rire, il avait maintenant son bras sur mes épaules et moi mon bras était autour de sa taille. On se sourit puis on regarda les autres qui nous regardais surpris par notre soudain rapprochement. On sourit encore plus, c'est marrant a voir la tête qu'ils font tous est a mourir de rire mais je me retenais tous comme Edward et la sans fut trop j'éclatais de nouveau de rire, suivie de près par Edward. Après dix minutes a essayer de se calmer on y arriva enfin alléluia dirais-je. Je répétais encore une fois le sort pour faire redevenir Paul normal, le pauvre était toujours comme tout a l'heure.

**Paul: Toi tu vas me le payer pour tout a l'heure.**  
**Moi: Edward cache moiiiiiiii (me cache derrière lui) il va me faire mal. **  
**Edward (pouffe de rire): Mais oui bien sur. Débrouille toi cocotte.**

Il m'avait poussée vers Paul et j'avais finie par tomber dans ses bras. Traite, faux frère. Il rigola a ma pensée et Paul commença a me chatouiller. J'étais morte de rire, j'essayais de me dégager en vain sa ne marchais pas, lui avait un sourire victorieux. Je finis par utiliser mes pouvoirs et les plantes entouraient Paul, il était coincé et moi j'avais un sourire victorieux, les rôles était échangé. Je remerciait les plantes en leur donnant un peu plus de soleil et un peu de pluie. Je cherchais un sort de téléportation et le trouvais, pendant que je disais la formule je m'étais éloignée un peu de Paul puis l'avait relâché quand je me suis téléportée un peu beaucoup loin d'eux mais assez pour toujours les voir.

**Moi (cri): Je suis la, les gens.**

Je dit une fois de plus le sort et me re téléportais a côté d'eux.

**Aline (me saute dessus): Tes folle tu nous a fait peur a disparaître comme sa.**  
**Moi: Je vais bien calme toi. **  
**Aline (me relâche): Mouais **  
**Paul (me prend dans ses bras a son tour et me chuchote): J'ai eu peur, ne me fait plus jamais sa (me regarde dans les yeux) sérieusement.**  
**Moi: Oui papa (sourie)**

Il avait pas l'air de rigoler, j'arrêtais de sourire directe. Oh la la sa va chauffé pour moi, il me tenais toujours contre lui un bras derrière ma taille et une de ses mains sur ma joue. Il commençais a rapprocher son visage du mien, oh non il va m'embrasser j'ai le coeur qui bat a mille a l'heure. Oh put*** de mer** je fait quoi. Sam finit par intervenir en se raclant (très) bruyamment la gorge. Mamaaaannnn j'ai eu de la chance. Grand frère si tu savais comme je t'aime en cette instant. Edward éclata de rire. Paul c'était détaché de moi, les joue légèrement rouge de gène et moi aussi j'étais rouge. Deux fois, deux fois qu'on avait faillit s'embrasser mais que je ne voulais pas, une fois qu'on a été interrompus par Edward a ma demande et la deuxième par Sam par hasard enfin pas vraiment vue que je suis sa soeur. Tous le monde se dit au revoir et la meute et moi rentrons chez Emily et Sam.

**Voila le chapitre 4 beaucoup de pensé je sais mais faux se mettre dans la situation aussi, bref a plus dans le chapitre 5.**

**Bisous Léana.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**  
**

**Chapitre 5 ou de mieux en mieux.**

_Tous le monde se dit au revoir et la meute et moi rentrons chez Emily et Sam._

On était enfin arrivée a la maison. Je commençais a fatiguer. On entra a l'intérieur et Kim vint nous voir pendant qu'Emily sortait de la cuisine, en plus sa sens trop bon.

**Moi: Hum sa sens trop bon Emily, tu as préparée quoi de bon ?**

**Emily (souris): Des lasagnes, ton frère ma dit que c'était ton plat préférée.**

**Moi: Exact sa a pas changée depuis que je suis petite (grand sourire).**

**Sam: Non c'est clair tu es une vraie morfale de lasagne.**

Je me retournais vers lui et je lui tapais le bras amicalement.

**Moi: Pfff n'importe quoi, toi t'aime bien les frites et je te dis rien.**

**Quil: Elle a pas tord quand y a des frites pu rien n'existe a part peut-être Emily et encore.**

**Sam (regard noir): Oh tait toi un peu.**

Il c'était rapproché d'Emily et la pris dans ses bras en l'embrassent tendrement. J'entend des exclamations de dégoût. Les gars qui d'autres. Je me retournais lentement avec un visage sadique de ouf. Ils vont flipper ses tapettes.

**Moi: Rohhh mes laissez-les, ils sont tous mignons, quand sa vous arrives, on se tait nous alors chute. **

**Léah: Pfff vous êtes désespérant les mecs, vous me faite pitiés un peu (sourire en coin).**

**Kim: C'est clair, vous comprenez rien a l'amour.**

On avait toutes les trois un regard dur, j'avais changée de visage encore.

**Jared: Mais ma puce ...**

**Kim: Il n'y a pas de ma puce qui tiennent vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins.**

**Sam: C'est bon arrêtez les filles, ils ont compris je crois.**

**Les gars sauf Sam: Oui on a compris.**

**Léah et Moi: Bah vous voyez quand vous voulez.**

Emily retourna dans la cuisine pour surveiller ses lasagnes et les filles et moi on mis la table, je sens que sa va devenir une habitude et cela ne va pas le faire du tout.

**Moi (crie): Les gars vous rangerez la table a la fin du repas et vous ferez la vaisselles.**

**Les mecs: Quoi mais non, on veut pas.**

Cela commençais a me tapez sur le système qu'ils ne fassent rien, je commençais a avoir chaud et je tremblais légèrement, sa se n'est pas mes pouvoirs. Léah qui avait remarquée mon état me poussa hors de la cuisine on passait devant les mecs au salon. Paul me regardais inquiet, c'est tous se que je voyais avant de sortir dehors avec Léah. Elle me fit avancer dans la forêt, on se retrouva vite dans une clairière, je tremblais de plus en plus et ma chaleur était de pire en pire.

**Léah: Laisse toi faire, je sais que les mecs sont lourds des fois.**

**Moi (toujours dans le même état): Et pas qu'un peu.**

**Léah: Pense a quelque chose qui t'énerve, une situation ou tu n'as pu rien faire parce que tu était humaine.**

Je repensais a toutes mes familles d'accueils, je repensais au fait qu'on mes séparée de mon frère, a mon ex qui ma violée. Tellement en colère de n'avoir pu rien faire, je me suis mise a crier. Puis je tombais au sol, tellement la douleur de mes membres était forte, mes vêtements on finis par se déchirer. Je savais se qu'il m'arrivais alors je n'essayais pas de lutter contre la louve qui est en moi. Je me retrouvais d'un coup sur quatre pattes. Léah se transforma aussi et m'envoya par pensée des images de moi en louve. OMFG je suis magnifique, mon pelage était blanc comme neige, j'étais encore plus blanche que Léah j'avais le bous de mes pattes noir et le bous de ma queue aussi. J'avais pour compléter tous cela des yeux multicolores et une espèce de petit étoiles noir a cotés de l'oeil droite. J'étais juste Waouh.

**[Note: ~...~ - pensée sous forme de loup.]**

**~Léah: C'est clair tu es encore plus belle que moi.**

**Moi: Merci, mais tu es belle aussi.**

**Léah: Pas autant que toi ma belle.~**

J'entendis un tas d'autre pensées qui n'était pas les n'autres, les gars -'. Ils étaient tous entrain de s'extasier devant moi. Paul finis par grogner pour les remettre a leurs places. Ah les gars je vous jures. Léah rigolais par pensée se qui me fis encore plus sourire.

**~Embry: Quoi les gars, ils ont quoi les gars ?**

**Moi: Bah rien, vous avez rien.~**

Je faillis rajouter dans le cerveau mais sa ils ont du l'entendre puisque que tous les mecs grognèrent en même temps. Léah se roulait par terre tellement elle était pliée de rire. Je me couchas a côté d'elle et la poussa légèrement. Rien a faire elle est morte de rire.

**~Moi: On fait quoi maintenant ?**

**Sam: On va se re transformer et demain je t'apprendrais a te contrôler.**

**Moi: Okkkk et comment je fais ?**

**Sam: Tu pense très fort au sensation que tu as quand tu es humaine.**

**Moi: Ok**

**Sam: On va te laissez seul avec Léah, pendant se temps la je vais demander des vêtements a Emily et Kim, elles ont plus de gout que moi.**

**Moi (rigole): Oui c'est clair.~**

Ils partirent enfin c'est pas trop tôt Après avoir vérifiée que plus aucun mec était transformer je me retournais vers Léah qui c'était arrêtée de rire, elle me regardais sérieusement maintenant.

**~Léah: Tu peux tous me dire maintenant, je suis plus la seul louve, faut s'entraider.**

**Moi: Merci Léah toi aussi tu peux tous me dire. D'ailleurs je vais te confier quelque chose tous de suite.~**

On entendit des pas se rapprocher surement Sam, effectivement c'est lui, il me dit de me re transformer rapidement et qu'on allait passer a table.

**~Moi: Je te le dirais plus tard, on iras se faire une sortie que toute les deux. D'accord ?**

**Léah: Oui vaux mieux.~**

Je repensais donc a se que cela faisais d'être humaine et je me retrouvais sur mes deux jambes, j'avais l'impression que j'avais changée. Oh pis on verras après au pire. Je pris les vêtements qui était au sol: des sous-vêtements noir, simple et efficace, il y avait aussi un tee-shirt guess un noir avec des paillettes blanches, un short en jeans, et un gilet a capuche blanc. Sa feras l'affaire. Léah était déjà prête quand je sortis de la forêt elle m'attendais, je luis souris et elle me pris la main en m'entraînant vers l'intérieur. Je stressais allez savoir pourquoi, je ne le savais pas moi même. Bref on entra a l'intérieur et le silence se fit. Ah sa c'est a cause de moi se silence ... Je fais quoi maintenant ?

**Voila le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je vous retrouve au chapitre 6. **

**Léana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**~...~ - pensée sous forme de loup.**

**Chapitre 6 ou changement et mise en couple.**

_Je stressais allez savoir pourquoi, je ne le savais pas moi même. Bref on entra a l'intérieur et le silence se fit. Ah sa c'est a cause de moi se silence ... Je fais quoi maintenant ?_

J'entrais donc complètement a l'intérieur et je regardais tous le monde dans les yeux, rien ne se passa ouf j'ai eu peur de m'imprégner d'un des gars de la meute et que cela ne sois pas Paul d'ailleurs ou il est celui la.

**Embry: C'est qui cette jolie fille a côté de toi Léah ?**

**Moi: Merci pour le compliment Embryon tu reconnais plus la soeur de Sam, tu as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?**

**Quil: Non c'est toi Léana, mais ta changée en pas beaucoup de temps.**

**Moi: Comment cela j'ai changée ?**

Sam: **Regarde par toi même petite soeur.**

J'allais vers un miroir du couloir et me regardais, en passant je n'avait pas fait attention mais maintenant que je me voyais. Mais que m'étais-t-il arrivée ? J'étais devenue beaucoup plus grande je faisais maintenant la taille de Léah quoi que un peu plus grande, j'étais devenue brune enfin mes cheveux avais beaucoup pousser environs le double de ma coiffure mais le plus choquant c'étais la couleur on aurais dit que mes cheveux avait pousser de la même longueur pour que j'ai les cheveux bruns mais le reste donc les deux quart restant était blond mon dieu c'est bizarre. Bref foi qui avait les yeux bleus les avais marron cerclé de bleue sur l'extérieur et l'intérieur de l'iris. J'enlevais mon gilet et vis sur mon épaule le même tatouage que les loup de la meute. Je souris, je faisais officiellement partis de la meute avec cela. Je retournais vers les autres et leurs souris.

**Moi: C'est trop magnifique, je suis une louve la deuxième maintenant, mais se qui est bizarre c'est mon changement d'apparence.**

**Sam: C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais sa te va bien.**

**Moi (souris): Je pense que je vais me couper les cheveux et laisser que cinq centimètre de cheveux blond, cela fera un style.**

**Léah: Ouais pourquoi pas.**

**Moi (souris): Il est ou Paul ?**

**Jacob: Rentré chez lui, apparemment il n'avait plus très faim.**

**Moi: Hum, moi je pense surtout qu'il avait peur que je m'imprègne de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, se qui n'est pas le cas.**

**Jacob et Sam: Pas faux.**

**Moi: Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir, Léah tu m'accompagne jusqu'à chez lui, je ne sais pas ou il habite ?**

**Léah (souris): Bien sur.**

**Moi: Emily je reviens dans vingt minutes maximum si je suis pas revenue d'ici la commencer a manger sans moi.**

**Emily: D'accord a tout a l'heure ma belle.**

Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue, fis un signe de la main aux autres et sortie avec Léah. On se déshabilla dans la forêt, attacha nos vêtement a nos chevilles a l'aide d'élastiques et on muta.

**~Moi: On parla de nos secrets plus tard si quelqu'un se transforme et qu'il entende se qu'on pense sa ne va pas le faire.**

**Léah: Ouais c'est sur, on se fera une sortie que toute les deux.**

**Moi: Oui mais avant on est fera une entre fille pour pas que cela sois bizarre. Même si les autres comprendrons que tu te sente moins seul maintenant que je suis aussi une louve.**

**Léah: Ouais, on ferais mieux de se dépêcher.**

**Moi: Oui allons-y.~**

On commença donc a partir en courant je suivais Léah mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être a la même hauteur qu'elle en courant.

**~Moi: On fera une course plus tard.**

**Léah: Ouaip (souris par pensée).~**

On arriva vite chez Paul on muta en sens inverse et on se rhabilla.

**Moi: Rentre, je t'appellerais si j'ai un problème.**

**Léah: D'accord, a toute alors ma belle.**

Je souris lui fis un bisous sur la joue et m'avança vers la porte de chez Paul, il habite seul d'après se que m'avait dit Léah. Heureusement pour moi, si non j'aurais réveillée ses parents en sonnant. Je sonnais donc. J'attendis près d'une minute avant que Paul vienne me voir, il parut surpris de me voir sur le pas de la porte.

**Paul (surpris): Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?**

**Moi: Je suis venue te voir tient.**

Je ne l'avais pas encore regardée dans les yeux la peur de me pas n'imprégner de lui était présente, mais cela est bête vue que lui c'étais imprégné de moi. Je relevais donc les yeux vers lui et croisais ses magnifiques yeux marron. Je mis perdis instantanément, la même chaleur que la première fois qu'on c'était regardés dans les yeux monta en moi et surement en lui. J'avais l'impression que l'attraction de la Terre n'était plus mais que c'était lui dorénavant. Je voyais mon futur avec lui, je me voyais nous embrasser, nous tenir la mains, son regard sur moi, lui, un petit garçon brun et moi, moi enceinte, notre mariage, moi avec un bébé dans les bras. Mon dieu je venais de m'imprégner de lui, j'en avais maintenant la certitude on se regardait toujours. On avançait nos visages petit a petit. Je sentais maintenant son souffle chaud et boisé se rapprocher. J'en avais vraiment marre d'attendre que ses lèvres touches les miennes je comblais donc l'espace qui restais entre nos lèvres en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres était chaude, douce et sucrée. Mmmh. Notre premier baisés étais d'abord doux mais il devint vite passionnée comme si on avait besoin de l'autre pour respirer. Paul avait une de ses deux mains sur ma hanche et l'autre dans mon cou, mmmh. Il veux me tuer, sa me donnais des frissons de plaisir, se qu'il remarqua bien entendue et qui le fit sourire. Ah il veut se la jouer comme cela, on va jouer alors. Je souris en pensant cela et mis mes mains autours de son cou tout en me collant bien contre lui. Il eu lui aussi un frisson de plaisir je souris d'avantage a l'effet que je produisais sur lui. J'étais toujours collée a lui, on s'embrassait toujours passionnément et la je sentis une bosse sur son entre jambe, je lui fait peut-être trop d'effet justement, je mis fin au baisé a bout de souffle.

**Paul: Waouh sa c'est du baisé.**

**Moi (souris): Ouais, c'est de l'effet aussi.**

Il ne comprit pas toute de suite puis fini par détournée la tête légèrement rouge de gène. Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue en me retenant de rire devant sa petite bouille toute mignonne.

**Moi: Regarde-moi sa prouve que je te fait de l'effet au moins.**

**Paul (me regarde dans les yeux): Mouais.**

Je souris une nouvelle fois devant sa moue enfantine et l'embrassais tendrement, baisé qu'il me rendit bien sur.

**Moi: Allé viens les autres nous attendes pour manger, ils nous resteras plus rien après.**

**Paul: Rahhh ils sont chiant a tous le temps avoir faim aussi.**

**Moi (lève un sourcils): Tu vas pas me dire que toi tu n'as pas faim ?**

**Paul: Non j'ai pas faim (ventre qui gargouille), me regarde pas comme cela, bon d'accord peut-être un peu.**

**Moi: Hum hum, allé viens.**

Je lui prenais la main et le tirais vers la forêt après qu'il est refermé la porte de chez lui. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et moi autour de sa taille.

**Paul (me chuchote): C'est pas la seul faim qu'il faudrait apaiser si tu veux mon avis (sourire coquin)**

Paul et le retour des allusions perverses. Mon dieu sur qu'elle mec suis-je tombée. Je souris tous de même et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, juste pour l'emmerder.

**Moi: Ouais ouais on verra j'ai faim donc on ferais bien de se dépêcher.**

**Paul: On a cas se transformer et faire la course jusqu'à chez Sam.**

**Moi: Sa c'est une bonne idée, mon chérie.**

**Paul (surpris): Mon chérie, hein ?**

**Moi (le regarde): Bah voui tes mon chérie, mon amour, mon coeur, mon âme, ma soeur mon âme-soeur tous simplement.**

**Paul (souris): Ta oubliée ton homme aussi.**

**Moi: Hum pas faux.**

Je me mettais devant lui, vue que j'avais grandis j'avais ses yeux presque en face des miens, magnifiques non ?! Bref je l'embrassais et je commençais a partir derrière un buisson pour muter, mais se ne fus pas l'avais de Paul qui m'attrapa par le poignet pour me tirer contre lui, j'étais toujours de dos et j'étais appuyée contre son torse maintenant. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, ouh mon dieu je vais mourir de plaisir c'est une zone super sensible mon cou. J'avais frisonner et il avait souris contre ma peau, il est pas possible se gars.

**Moi (voix sensuelle sans le faire exprès): Paul on doit y aller maintenant.**

Devant ma voix sensuelle qui était sortit de je ne sais ou et qui m'avais surprise Paul frissonna et me lâcha, je souris. J'avais trouvée un moyen qu'il m'obéisse sans gueuler PAR-FAIT c'est tous se que j'avais a dire, j'allais donc me déshabiller derrière un buisson, accrocha mes vêtement a ma chevilles comme a l'allée et muta en louve. Je rejoignis Paul après cela. On se mis en position de départ.

**~Paul: Un**

**Moi: Deux**

**Paul et Moi: Trois.~**

Et on partis comme des furies en direction de chez Sam et Emily. J'avais laisser un peu d'avance a Paul, faux bien qu'il crois que les mâles domine, se qui n'est pas du tous le cas sois dit en passant, j'accélérais donc au moment ou il s'y attendais le moins et le dépassais. La course n'était pas finis, rien n'était gagné.

**~Paul: Tout a fait chérie rien n'est gagné.**

**Moi: Cours au lieux de penser.~**

On arrivait bientôt et Paul accélérait tous comme moi. On y était presque et j'étais toujours en avance. On arrivât enfin devant chez Sam, tous le monde était dehors ils avaient du nous entendre arriver. Je m'arrêtais en un parfait dérapage devant puis Paul arriva lui aussi après moi. Je commençais a faire une petite danse de la joie comme Léah quand elle avait gagnée contre Paul. Léah fut la première a éclater de rire suivis des autres. Battre Paul fait. Paul grogna de mécontentement. Je dansais toujours, je m'arrêtais donc et commença a partir vers la forêt pour muter en humaine. Je passais devant Paul en me collant légèrement a lui hum hum, continuais donc ma route après avoir passée ma queue sous le nez de Paul, juste pour qu'il me regarde partir se qu'il fit. Fière de moi je mutais en sens inverse et me rhabillais en vitesse et rejoignis les autres, Paul s'y trouvait déjà et tous le monde le charriais déjà. Je continuais d'avancer, pris Paul par derrière [C'est pas bien d'avoir des idée perverse xD] en mettant mes bras autours de sa taille avec mon menton sur son épaule.

**Moi (chuchote a son oreille): Tu tes bien débrouiller, chérie. (l'embrasse dans le cou, le sens frissonner et souris).**

**Paul (me chuchote): Arrête.**

**Moi: Je vais me gêner tiens.**

Je l'embrassais donc encore dans le cou tous en remontant vers sa mâchoire, hum hum, il frissonne encore hé hé je suis diabolique. Je l'embrassais pour finir au coin des lèvres et il lâcha un gémissement de frustration. Je souris encore plus.

**Quil: Bah tiens Paul qui se fait avoir par une fille, du jamais vu.**

**Embry: C'est clair.**

Ils se ta paires dans la main tous les deux. Puis Quil lança a Embry:

**Quil: Donc 10$ pour moi j'ai gagné mon paris.**

**Embry: Pfff C'est pas juste (lui donne ses 10$).**

**Paul et Moi: Quel paris ?**

**Kim: Ils avaient parier sur ton imprégnation Léana et Quil avait parier que tu t'imprégnerais de lui et quand plus vous finiriez ensemble se soir.**

**Moi: Donc je peux reprendre sa vue que vous aviez parier sur nous. (prend le billet de 10$ des mains de Quil) Merci sa tombais bien j'aurais 10$ de plus pour du shopping. **

**Quil: Mais ... **

**Moi: T'avais qu'a pas parier sur nous idiot.**

Tous le monde éclata de rire et on rentrait tous a l'intérieur pour s'asseoir et manger. Au moment ou j'allais m'asseoir a côté de Paul, il me prit par la taille et me fis asseoir sur ses genoux je souris. Et Jared fit un commentaire:

**Jared: Vous vous lâchez plus maintenant les amoureux.**

**Paul et Moi (avec un regard noir): Tait toi on ne ta rien demandé.**

**Seth: Sa c'est de la synchronisation.**

**Paul et Moi: Nan rajoute pas une couche toi (que Paul) le mioche.**

**Seth: Arrête de m'appeler comme cela je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**Jacob: De vrai gamins c'est pas possible.**

Tous le monde souris et Emily ramena le plat de lasagne qu'elle avait re fait chauffer et on mangea dans la bonne humeur et dans la joie a la fin du repas, les filles et moi commençâmes a débarrasser la vaisselle mais Paul me pris les assiettes des mains et les gars prirent le reste. Les filles et moi étions choquées qu'ils aient enfin comprit qu'il fallait nous aider aussi. On se regardais toutes et on finit par éclater de rire devant nos têtes, si vous aviez vue les têtes de merles en frit que l'on faisait vous seriez mort de rire aussi. Paul sortit la tête de la cuisine et nous regarda comme si on était folle mais en m'entendant rire et a me regarder il avait maintenant les yeux emplis de petites étoiles comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. On finit par s'arrêter de rire et je m'approcha de Paul. Entre temps il s'était appuyé sur l'entrebâillement de la porte. Hum il est sexy la avec son air de bad boy. Il veux que je le bouffe, non ?! Bref je mis mes poignet autour de son cou et lui mis ses mains sur mes hanches puis il m'embrassa tendrement, il est trop mignon c'est pas possible de l'aimer autant. On se détacha l'un de l'autre a la fin du baisé et je collais mon front au siens.

**Moi (lui souffle): Je t'aime**

**Paul (se penche a mon oreille et me chuchote): Je t'aime aussi mon amour.**

Je souris et le ré-embrassa. On finis la soirée devant la télé avec tous le monde, j'étais pendant tous le film dans les bras de Paul, ce mec est en or, il est magnifique. Je souris beaucoup plus depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Vers la fin de soirée je m'endormi dans les bras de Paul la tête dans son cou.

**Pov' de Paul:**

Léana venait de s'endormir sur moi, cette fille est juste magnifique, je souris et m'énerve moins depuis qu'elle est la. Elle me fait changer et j'aime ça changer pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Sam me dit de la monter dans sa chambre se que je fit, je la coucha délicatement sur le lit et enlevais ses bras qui était autour de mon cou depuis le début du film. Mais elle n'était pas de cette avis et me chuchota de rester avec elle, j'ai craqué et je me suis couché dans son lit avec elle. A peine étais-je bien mis qu'elle se colla a moi. Je la regardais dormir puis m'endormis avec elle.

**Voila le chapitre 6 enfin en ligne.**

**Il y a un petit indice sur son secret dans le chapitre a vous de le trouver ).**

**Léana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**~...~ - pensée sous forme de loup.**

**Chapitre 7 ou révélation.**

_ A peine étais-je bien mis qu'elle se colla a moi. Je la regardais dormir puis m'endormis avec elle._

**Pov' de Léana:**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais a cause des rayons du soleil. Mince les volets de la chambre n'était pas fermé. Je me collais un peu plus au "truc" -je sais pas se que c'est alors ...- tout chaud. Attend attend un truc tout chaud se n'est pas normal tous cela. J'ouvrais donc les yeux mais le soleil m'aveugla rohhhh mais se n'est pas possible ça. Faut qui est du soleil un jour sur trois cent soixante-cinq a la Push et faut que cela tombe aujourd'hui. Bref j'ouvrais donc les yeux en m'habituant tant bien que mal a la lumière, me levais légèrement et remarquais que Paul était a côté de moi et qu'il dormait a point fermé. Euh depuis quand je dors avec lui ? Ah je me souviens de tous ma transformation en louve, le fait que j'ai été chez Paul, que je me sois imprégnée de lui, nos baisés. OMG je sors avec le mec le plus magnifique de la Terre. Mais je me rappelle juste mettre endormis dans ses bras hier soir a la fin de la soirée. Je me tapais le front, mais qu'elle cruche il a du me monter dans mon lit après que je me sois endormis. Il est quel heure ? Rahhh il est ou mon portable ? Pourquoi j'ai pas mis de réveille dans ma chambre aussi. Ah mon portable chérie donc il est dix heures déjà. Je m'étirais j'ai bien dormis en tous cas. J'essayais de sortir du lit sans réveiller Paul. Doucement doucement. Petite dance de la joie, j'ai réussis. Enfin bref maintenant faux pas que je me casse la gueule. The défis de la journée. Donc doucement doucement pour pas réveiller Paul. ET MERDE qui sais qui a mis son putain de bermuda la, je me suis casser la gueule comme une merde en plus. J'entendis des rires pas discrets derrière moi. Paul qui sa peut être d'autre.

**Moi: Arrête de rigoler, si t'avais pas mis ton bermuda dans l'entrée de ma chambre je serais pas tombée.**

**Paul (essaye de pas trop rire -peine perdu-): Désolé je pensais pas que tu te réveillerais avant moi.**

**Moi (boude): Hum c'est cela oui.**

**Paul (venant vers moi): Désolé mon amour, viens la (me prend dans ses bras) Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?**

**Moi: Non (me cale dans ses bras et inspire son odeur) **

**Paul (remonte son visage vers le mien et m'embrasse tendrement): Je t'aime (me regarde dans les yeux)**

**Moi (souris): Moi aussi je t'aime. On ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner.**

**Paul: Ouaip j'ai une faim de loup.**

**Moi (rigole un peu): En même temps tu en ai un peu un.**

Il sourit, remit son bermuda et on descendis en bas, tous la meute était déjà la. Emily accourus vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

**Emily: Sa va tu vas bien ?**

**Moi: Si tu parle du fait que je suis tombée comme une merde tout a l'heure, oui sa va et ton plancher est toujours intacte et je n'ai rien de cassée.**

Les gars de la meute éclatèrent de rire.

**Moi: Oh s'allais vous la.**

**Léah (voix autoritaire): Les mecs sa suffit.**

**Moi (fais semblant de pleurnicher et va dans ses bras): Ma Lélé ils sont tous méchants avec moi.**

**Paul: Même moi ?**

**Moi: Surtout toi, si t'avais laissé ton bermuda par terre, je me serais pas rétamée.**

**Paul: Mais ...**

**Moi: Y a pas de mais qui tienne.**

**Embry: Tu te fait dresser Paul.**

**Paul (lui lançant un regard noir): Toi tait toi.**

**Moi: C'est bien se que je disais hier tu vas finir au barbecue toi.**

Tous le monde éclata de rire sauf Embry qui lui pâlit encore une fois.

**Moi: Arrête de pâlir tu vas ressembler a un vampire après.**

**Embry (grimace de dégoût): Beeuurrkk.**

Mon téléphone choisis se merveilleux moment pour sonner. Je regardais l'écran et vis un numéro inconnue mais j'avais l'impression de connaitre se numéro. Je fronçais les sourcilles et décrochais.

**Moi: Allô **

**?: Léana c'est Amandine.**

**Moi: Ah Amandine, je me disais que je connaissais se numéro.**

**Amandine: Tu es toute seule la ?**

**Moi: Hum non mais je vais sortir deux minutes. (parle aux autres) Je reviens (vois le regard de Paul) T'inquiète pas.**

Je sortis donc dehors après avoir mis des chaussures vite fait.

**Moi: Donc ?**

**Amandine: Tu sais que je t'avais dit que ton fils avait été placé en famille d'accueil ?**

**Moi: Oui pourquoi ?**

**Amandine: Et bien, la famille qui la adopté la rapporté ici, il fait trop de bêtise. Cela fait déjà la quatrième fois en deux mois que sa arrive.**

**Moi (me tape le front): Je crois comprendre ou tu veux en venir. Tu veux que je le récupère, non ?**

**Amandine: C'est ça. Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir, je te presse pas. Je sais aussi que cela changeras le cour de ta vie.**

**Moi: Je vais en parler (quelque seconde de silence) il est temps que je révèle le reste de mon passé.**

**Amandine: Oui je crois aussi. Je te laisse rappelle moi si ta pris une décision avant que je te rappelle dans quatre jours.**

**Moi: A plus alors (raccroche)**

Je rentrais donc a l'intérieur de chez Sam et Emily. Le silence se fit. Je soupirais légèrement et respirais un grand coup. Avançais vers la salle a mangé. Et m'arrêtais une fois que je fus dans celle-ci. Personne ne brisais le silence, finalement Léah le fit:

**Léah: Alors c'était qui ?**

**Moi: Amandine la directrice de mon ancienne orphelinat.**

**Sam: Elle voulait quoi ?**

**Moi: Savoir si tous se passait bien ici.**

**Léah (me regarde dans les yeux et vois que quelque chose me perturbe): Tu ne nous dit pas tous, hein ?**

**Moi (soupire): Ouais mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir d'abord avant de tous vous dire.**

**Léah (viens me prendre dans ses bras): Je suis la si tu veux en parler.**

**Moi: Je sais, je n'ai plus faim je vais me prendre une douche et m'habiller, Léah attend moi.**

**Léah (ayant compris): D'accord.**

Je montais donc a la salle de bain, ferme la porte a clef et me laisse tomber derrière la porte en pleurant silencieusement. Je finis par relevé la tête et regarder le plafond. Bon quand faux se lever faux se lever. Je le fis donc j'enlevais mes vêtements de la veille et les mis dans la corbeille a linge. J'entrais dans la douche et fis couler l'eau chaude, une fois qu'elle fus arrivée je me mis dessous et laisser couler mes larmes. Je pensais ne plus avoir de problème avec mon passé mais c'est tous le contraire il refait surface une fois que je l'avait "oubliée". Mince, je tapais de poing dans le mur de la douche, heureusement ils sont résistant si non je l'aurais cassée avec ma nouvelle force. Je finis de me doucher puis je me séchais, et merde c'est pas mon jour, j'oublie tous, je sortais donc de la salle de bain et allais dans ma chambre puis dans mon dressing. Je pris des sous-vêtements noir simple, un jean slim noir, un haut a manche longue avec des trais horizontal blanc et rouge style marinière. Je prendrais mes chaussures en tissus noir en bas ainsi que ma veste en cuir. Je descendis en bas dis au revoir a tous le monde et sortis avec Léah après avoir mis mes chaussures et ma veste, je n'avais même pas embrassée Paul, j'avais pas le coeur a faire quoique se sois.

**Léah (après qu'on sois assez éloigné): Qu'es-ce que ta ?**

**Moi (me retenant de pleuré encore): Sa va être long je te préviens, on ferais mieux d'aller dans une clairière, je vais nous téléporter.**

Sans attendre une réponse de sa pars, je pris la main de Léah et nous téléportais dans une clairière a la lime du territoire Quileute et Cullen. Je m'assis sur un rocher et Léah fis de même en face de moi.

**Moi: Par ou commencer ...**

**Léah: Bah par le commencement. **

**Moi (laisse échapper un petit rire et Léah souris): Tu me coupe pas surtout. (elle hocha la tête et je continuas) Quand j'ai commencer le mannequina je ne devais pas avoir plus de 13 ans, j'ai tous de suite fait un carton et j'étais aimée de tous le monde puis j'ai rencontrée Ty ... Tyler mon ex, il était dans la même agence que moi a se moment la il devait avoir que 15 ans on c'est tous de suite bien entendue. Des rumeurs on commencé a circuler comme quoi on sortirais ensemble, nos agents on pensé que cela serait bien si on vendait une fausse info au magazine sur notre couple alors qu'on était pas ensemble, alors on a joué le faux couple a la télé et tous c'étais seulement un cou de pouce pour ma carrière qui débutais. J'ai commencée a faire d'autre chose comme la danse le chant en plus du mannequina. Puis vers mes 14 ans Tyler et moi étions maintenant un vrai couple sauf qu'il a voulu passer a l'étape au dessus, il avait deux ans de plus, il voulait se que moi je ne voulait pas. Il a donc commencé a coucher a droite a gauche pour un soir et un jour, une peu près trois mois après cela, il est rentré complètement bourré d'une fête, il était passé par ma fenêtre de ma maison d'accueil du moment. J'ai rien pu faire (commence a pleurer), il ma violée, il ma violée, c'étais ma première fois et je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai eu beau me débattre et crier, mes parents adoptive étaient absent se soir la, ils avaient pas d'enfant. Au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêtée de me débattre sa me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Il a continué a prendre son plaisir tous seul, j'avais mal, je pleurais , je me sentais salis et je ne pouvais rien faire. Puis a cause de tous ses émotions je me suis évanouis alors qu'il jouissait en moi. Il ne c'était pas protégé. (pleure encore plus et sanglote, Léah me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me calmer en vain) Trois mois plus tard j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte j'étais revenue a l'orphelinat, Amandine ma aidée je lui en avait tout de suite parlée. J'ai gardée cette enfant parce que je ne voulais pas tuer un petit être, il ne méritait pas cela. Pendant les six mois qui suivirent je n'allais plus a l'école, ni au travail, je ne donnait plus de nouvelle a personne a par Amandine, même Aline que j'avais rencontré a mon arrivée a l'orphelinat, ne le savait pas elle pensait que j'avais trop de pression. J'ai finis par être emmenée a l'hôpital pour mon accouchement. J'ai beaucoup souffert durant celui-ci puis il est né. Jeremy. C'est comme cela que je l'avait appelé. J'avais finis par le donner a l'orphelinat n'étant pas prête a m'en occuper.**

**Léah: Et toi après tous cela ?**

**Moi: Moi ?! Et bien j'ai passer un mois enfermé dans ma chambre de retours de l'hôpital, il avait été adopté et moi je me remettais comme je pouvais. A mon retour au travail, on ne voyais même pas que j'avais été enceinte, j'ai rompue avec Tyler en direct a la télé. Il m'avait demander des explications toujours en direct, je lui ai répondue qu'on verrait sa plus tard et je suis sortie du plateau. Je suis retournée a l'agence et j'ai attendue Tyler dans le bureau du directeur de l'agence avec mon agent et le sien puis il est arrivé. Il ma crier dessus en me demandant pourquoi j'avais rompue en direct. Je lui ai alors répondue en pleurant et en criant qu'il m'avait violée et que c'était pour sa que j'avais disparu de la circulation pendant dix mois. Et je lui ai foutu un procès au cul. Il a durée un moment d'ailleurs, j'ai du raconter un nombre incalculable de fois mon viol et il a été jugé coupable et il lui reste un an de prison normalement.**

**Léah: Désolé ...**

**Moi: De quoi que tu n'es pas pu être la, on ne se connaissait pas, tu n'as rien a te reprocher.**

**Léah: Oui mais comme même, j'ai l'impression que se n'es pas tous.**

**Moi: Non, se que je viens de te raconter tu es la seul a le savoir mais la n'est pas le problème. Si Amandine ma appelée c'est parce que le petit fait trop de bêtise et comme j'ai l'âge ( fait du guillemet avec ses doigt pour l'âge) elle veut que je le récupère. (soupire)**

**Léah: Je vois, tu vas devoir en parler a Sam et aux autres, tu t'en doute.**

**Moi: Oui mais si je n'avait pas a le faire cela serait magnifique.**

**Léah: Au pire je pourrait en parler a ta place si tu n'en a pas le courage.**

**Moi: Non c'est a moi de le faire, je voulais juste te le dire avant et toi c'est quoi ton petit secret (petit sourire).**

**Léah: Petit pas vraiment.**

On resta un long moment a parler, elle me raconta qu'il y a quelque année de cela un peu près trois, elle et Sam étaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient fiancés, Léah a se moment la s'entendais super bien avec Emily, elle la considérait comme une soeur et elle voulait qu'Emily rencontre l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur. Sauf que quand ils se sont rencontrés, Sam c'est imprégné d'Emily et il a quitté Léah pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal que maintenant. J'avais mal au coeur pour elle et j'avais finis par la réconforter comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. On finit par rentré vers midi et demi et j'avait du me téléporter si non sa aurait durée plus longtemps le temps de marcher ou courir. On avait mangé avec les autres et pendant tous le repas j'avais été dans les bras de Paul je savais qu'après le plus difficile restait a venir alors j'en profitais.

**Voila le chapitre 7 toute son passée est ici. Se n'est que le début des "problèmes". A bientôt.**

**Léana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :**  
**[ ... ] - note pour mieux comprendre.**  
**( ... ) - action des personnages.**  
*** ... * - pensée des personnages.**  
**~...~ - pensée sous forme de loup.**

_**On ma dit que le thème du viol et du fait que la fille tombe enceinte est déjà dans des fictions mais je tiens juste a dire que je n'ai pas plagiée, en aucun cas je le ferais je respecte trop mon travail et celui des autres. Mais si j'ai mis le viol et l'enfant c'est que cela va servir pour la suite des évènements de la fiction, j'en ai en quelque sorte "besoin" pour compliquer la fiction. Voila voila bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 8 ou dispute**

_On avait mangé avec les autres et pendant tous le repas j'avais été dans les bras de Paul je savais qu'après le plus difficile restait a venir alors j'en profitais._  
Deux jours était passer depuis que je m'étais confier à Léah. Cela faisait aussi deux jours que je restais enfermée dans ma chambre a réfléchir, que je mettais tous le monde a la porte de ma chambre sauf Léah. J'avais pas besoin de dire se qu'il n'allais pas puisqu'elle est au courant de tout. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien devant elle. Elle venait me voir et restait avec moi jusqu'au soir après qu'elle est mangée elle partait. Elle restait avec moi pendant des heures , on ne parlait pas, on n'en avait pas besoin, on se comprenait sens cela. On restait juste couchée dans mon lit enlacée toute les deux a ruminer notre passés. Je sais que si elle accepte son passée elle pourra passer a autre chose et s'imprégnée de quelqu'un de bien. Je le savais mais je ne pouvais rien dire dans ma condition puisque j'étais aussi perdue qu'elle dans mes sentiments. Dire que j'avais aimée Tyler et maintenant je le regrette amèrement. Et je m'en veux de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il était dix heures et Léah venait d'entrer dans ma chambre et comme a son habitude depuis deux jours elle se coucha à coter de moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais j'avais la gorge bien trop sèche pour parler. Oui je ne mangeais et ne buvais plus, je me laissais mourir a petit feu même en sachant que Paul souffrait de rien pouvoir faire. Je me levais sous les yeux interrogateur de Léah et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Bah oui j'allais pas descendre en bas avec mes cheveux attachée a la vas vite et gras. Rien que du penser sa me dégoûtais, je m'étais vraiment laisser aller et pas qu'un peu. Je sortis avant cela des vêtement de mon placard : sous-vêtement noir comme d'hab, slim noir, tee-shirt rouge simple et un gilet a capuche noir. Je me dirigeais enfin vers la salle de bain, arrivée devant le miroir de la salle de bain, j'étouffais un cri de dégoût. OMG faux vraiment que je prenne une douche MAINTENANT. Je me déshabillais enlevais l'élastique de mes cheveux et entrais dans la douche. Pendant que j'y pense faux que je coupe mes cheveux puisque la dernière fois il avait pousser et sa avait fait une partir cheveux blond et une autre brun. Je demanderais a Léah de me couper les cheveux après. Je laissais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps tous mes muscles avait du mal a bouger, j'étais comme même rester coucher pendant deux jours sans bouger contrairement a Léah. Une fois laver, je sortis de la douche et mis une serviette autour de mon corps et une pour mes cheveux. Je me séchais bien. Et enfilais mes vêtements avec toujours mes cheveux mouillée et das ma serviette. Une fois habiller je mettais ma serviette pour le corps a sécher et retournais dans ma chambre ou Léah était toujours la a m'attendre. Je lui fis signe de me suivre, elle le fit et me rejoignit dans mon dressing. Je la vis ouvrir de grand yeux admiratif en voyant tous mes vêtements, on aurait dit une gamine le jour de noël qui découvrait ses cadeaux. Je mis alors contre toute attente a rire sous le regard de Léah complètement ahurit. Je me calmais un peu et m'assis devant la coiffeuse, je sortis des ciseaux d'un tiroir. Puis je séchais vite fais mes cheveux et enlevais la serviette que je posais sur mes genoux. Je pris mon peigne pour remettre bien mes cheveux qui était dans tous les sens et pris le ciseaux que je tendis a Léah.  
**Léah: Tu veux vraiment les couper ?**  
**Moi (me racle la gorge et dis comme les marier): Oui, je le veux. **  
**Léah (rigole): Ok Ok.**  
**Moi (souris): Coupe les a la limites du blond, je veux que du brun.**  
**Léah: Ok je m'y met alors.**  
Elle me coupa mes cheveux et je me retrouvais avec la même coupe qu'avant mais en brune. Je souris et la remercia. Je la fis alors asseoir a ma place.  
**Léah: Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ?**  
**Moi: Bah je vais couper correctement tes cheveux, ils sont même pas droit.**  
**Léah: Normal je me le suis fait moi même, j'y arrive mieux sur les autres.**  
**Moi (me tape le front): Mon dieu la prochaine fois demande moi de te les couper. Tu voulais pas devenir coiffeuse a la base ?**  
**Léah: Si mais tous mes projets se sont écroulée (triste)**  
**Moi (coupe ses cheveux en même temps): Aller souris, on va les reconstruite ton projet, je vais même m'ajouter dedans avant de devenir mannequin je voulais devenir coiffeuse, on a cas recommencer nos stage en coiffure, qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?**  
**Léah: De quoi de la coupe ou du projet ?**  
**Moi: Les deux.**  
**Léah: La coupe est super et droite (rigole) et pour le projet pourquoi pas.**  
**Moi (souris): Cool, bon maintenant je vais te maquiller et je vais te faire changer de vêtement.**  
**Léah (se tourne vers moi et cris): Quoi ?!**  
**Moi: Tu as très bien entendus, on va leur montrer que tu peux être belle et féminine.**  
**Léah: Mais ...**  
**Moi (la retourne): Y a pas de mais qui tienne. En passant faux que je me maquille aussi. Je vais chercher des vêtement pour toi, en attendant cherche le maquillage dans les tiroirs de la coiffeuse.**  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit j'étais déjà partis. Je trouvais mes chaussure a talons rouge et les enfilas. Sa c'est fait. Bon maintenant Léah. Les jupes nan, les robes peut-être que cela lui irait bien mais pas aujourd'hui je ais y aller en douceur si non elle va péter un câble, je souris a cette pensée et alla chercher un jean slim, oh il est jolis se haut enfin se haut plutôt se bustier même si il fait un peu tunique, elle sera magnifique. Le bustier/tunique était gris. Avec le jean sa le ferait pas trop mal. Je cherchais maintenant un gilet, ah il y en a un léger la. PARFAIT il était noir. Chaussure chaussure maintenant. Héhéhé des chaussures a talons pour mademoiselle, elle va m'en vouloir a mort tant pis. Ah des chaussures a talons grise. Dans les mêmes tons je sais. Je retournas voir Léah et lui tendis mes vêtements. Oh la tête qu'elle fait MDR. Elle partis dans ma chambre se changer pendant que je me maquillais, Je mettais un peu de crayons noir sous mes yeux, du mascara waterproof, si je pleure au moins cela restera, un peu de gloss et c'étais largement suffisant. Léah revint dans mon dressing changer. J'ouvris grand la bouche.

**Léah (inquiète): Cela ne me va pas ?**  
**Moi (reprend ses esprit et fais un grand sourire): Quoi ?! Mais non tu es magnifique. Aller viens t'asseoir.**

Elle le fit et je la maquillais. Je fis un dégradé du blanc au gris sur ses paupière, mis un trais d'eye liner, lui mis un peu de mascara, un rouge a lèvre rose pas trop flash avec un peu de gloss pour le brillant. Et c'était PAR-FAIT. Je lui dit de se regarder se qu'elle fis s'en attendre.

**Léah: Mais c'est magnifique. (me prend dans ses bras) Merci Léana.**  
**Moi: Mais de rien.**  
**  
**  
Je souris et on descendit en bas, je laissait passer Léah pour voir la réaction des autres, je savais qu'ils étaient tous la. Ils avaient entendus tous le raffuts que l'on a fait toutes les deux. Je souris en les voyant tous bouche-bée puis Kim cria. Je me bouchais les oreilles avec Léah. Tous le monde se remis a bouger.

**Moi: Mais tes folle crie pas comme cela, mes oreilles (pleurniche).**  
**Kim: Désolé c'est l'effet de l'excitation du moment.**  
**Moi: C'est pas une raison. Léah avance, ils vont pas te manger.**  
**Léah (rougit légèrement): Mais ...**  
**Moi: Si tu ne bouge pas c'est moi qui vais te manger (lui fait un clin-d'oeuil)**  
**Léah (rigole et rentre dans mon jeu): Viens me manger alors.**  
**Moi: Pas que cela me dérange mais tu te ferais tuer par Paul. Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien. Aller bouge ton jolie popotin.**  
**Léah (s'avance): Ok Ok je suis vaincus.**

On avança donc en plein milieu du salon. Et Kim s'avança vers Léah.

**Kim (à Léah): Fais un tour sur toi même pour voir.**  
**Moi: Arrête elle va tomber, elle a du mal avec mes talons.**  
**Kim (s'excite et saute sur place): Aller s'il te plait (avec un regard de chiens battus) **  
**Léah: C'est bon je vais le faire et non je ne vais pas tomber Léana (tourne sur elle même) T'as vue ?**  
**Moi: Oui j'ai vue, t'es contente de toi. Tu veux une récompense ?**  
**Léah: Toi (me pointe du doigt) Tes morte.**

Je commençais a courir dans le salon avec des talons avec une Léah qui fait comme elle peut pour me rattraper en talons elle aussi. Les autres étaient mort de rire.

**Moi (me met derrière Paul): Cache-moi.**  
**Paul (se décale): Débrouille-toi ma chérie.**  
**Moi: Grrr Saminounet Aide-moi (va derrière lui)**  
**Sam: Vous êtes vraiment des gamines c'est pas possibles.**

Léah s'était arrêtée et moi je m'étais mis face a Sam, vite rejoins par Léah.

**Léah et Moi (regard noir): C'est qui les gamines au juste ? Hein ?**  
**Sam: Euh personne (essaye de partir sur le coté)**  
**Moi (le prend par l'oreille): Ou es-ce que tu vas la ?**  
**Sam: Mais nul par.**  
**Quil: Tes pas l'Alpha normalement, parce que la j'ai du mal a y croire.**

Tous le monde éclata de rire et je le lâcha puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue et repartis vers Paul.

**Sam (avec sa voix d'Alpha): Oh tait toi.**

Il se tu aussi sec. Moi j'étais encore plus morte de rire avec Léah. Je m'assis a coté de Paul mais il n'était pas de cette avis, il m'attiras sur ses genoux. Moi je me plaçais bien comme il faut c'est a dire la tête dans son cou pour sentir son odeur et lui fis des petits bisous sur son cou je le sentais frissonner se qui me fis sourire. Il m'avait manquée et c'étais moi qui avais mis cette distance pendant deux jours, mais qu'elle conne je suis, je l'aime a en mourir et je le fait souffrir mais il revient comme même comme si ne rien était. Alors qu'il a souffert moi je réfléchissais. Sans comprendre pourquoi je me mis a pleurer.

**Paul: Pourquoi tu pleure mon amour ?**  
**Moi (en sanglotant): Parce que je suis qu'une égoïste, je tes fait souffrir pendant deux jours et tu trouve le moyen de me pardonner, je te mérite pas.**  
**Paul (me relève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux): Qu'es-ce que tu raconte, c'est moi qui te mérite pas, c'est moi qui jouais avec les filles avant.**  
**Moi: Et alors moi aussi je jouais avec les mecs en sortant avec eux pour les lâcher deux jours plus tard.**  
**Paul: Tu ne seras jamais pire que moi en aucun cas et tu le sais très bien.**  
**Moi: Sa c'est se que tu pense mais je sais que se n'est pas vrai.**  
**Paul (commence monter le ton): Ah ouais et en quoi ?**  
**Moi (me lève et cris): C'est pas toi qui t'ai fait violer et qu'es tombée enceinte (il me regarda choquée et je mis ma main sur ma bouche) **

Shite je venais de tous leurs dire et pas de la meilleur façon qu'il sois. Je partis en courant dehors, suivie de près par Léah, je savais que c'était elle, elle m'appelait. Cela faisait un moment que je courais et je finis par arriver dans la clairière, je m'écroulais dans l'herbe. Léah arriva après que je sois tomber et me pris dans ses bras je pleurais maintenant a chaude larme. Comment j'ai pu me fourrer la dedans encore ? Et bien comme d'habitude en démarrant au quart de tour. Ma vie est un cauchemar.

**Moi: Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai tous balancée comme cela. Rahhh je suis dans le caca.**  
**Léah (me serre un peu plus dans ses bras): Va vraiment falloir que tu leurs dise maintenant que ta balancée la moitié de ton secret.**  
**Moi: Je sais, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer il commence a pleuvoir.**  
**Léah: Ouais allons y.**  
**Moi: Je vais nous téléporter, parce que nos chaussures a talon plein de bout pour courir c'est pas simple. **  
**Léah: Ouais ...**

Je récitais la formule que je connaissais désormais par coeur. Ah oui le seul truc que j'avais fait pendant de jour a par enfermée c'étais d'étudier mes formules, je les avais toute apprise par coeur. J'ai aussi remarquée que les formules magiques rentrait plus vite que les cours. J'avais fait le tour du bouquin en deux jours. On arrivait dans la maison de Sam et Emily. J'hésitais a entrer mais Léah me pris la main pour me soutenir et on entra. Il y avait seulement Emily et Kim dans la maison, les autres on du partir a ma recherche. En rentrant Emily et Kim me sautèrent dessus en pleurant.

**Moi: Arrêtez de pleurer les filles.**  
**Emily et Kim (pleurant toujours): Mais comment sa a pu t'arriver.**  
**Moi (triste): Je vous raconterais tous une fois que tous le monde sera la. J'ai tous balancée devant tous le monde alors je continuerais devant tous le monde. Aller séchez vos larmes.**  
**Emily et Kim (arrêtant de pleurer et sorte de mes bras): Oui ...**  
**Moi: Léah tu pourrais aller chercher les gars parce que si non ils peuvent toujours me chercher.**  
**Léah (avec un regard triste): J'y vais.**  
**Moi: Merci.**  
**Léah: De rien.**

Elle partit et Emily, Kim et moi nous sommes installés dans le salon. Elles c'étaient mises de chaque cotés de moi, elle me montrais leurs soutient. Et je l'en remerciais pour cela et de ne rien dire. J'attend toujours les autres quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Léah suivit des mecs. Léah vint se placer derrière moi pendant que les autres s'installaient un peu par tous dans le salon. Je baissais la tête et avant que les autres ne me pose de questions je répétais se que j'avais déjà dit a Léah en pleurants au même endroit que précédemment. Les filles me serais dans leur bras quand je leurs racontais tous cela, elles ne me lâchais plus. Emily et Kim qui l'entendais pour la première fois étaient toute les deux en pleurs. Léah qui n'avait pas pleurer la première fois éclata elle aussi en sanglot a la fin de mon récit, je ne leurs avait pas encore dit qu'Amandine voulais que je récupère Jeremy. J'étais toujours en pleure je risquais un regard vers les autres et vue que tous les gars de la meute tremblais mais se qui me choqua le plus c'était que Paul et Sam avait la tête baisser et qu'ils pleuraient. Mes pleures redoublères encore et je cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Sa fait mal même après l'avoir raconter plusieurs fois. Je souffre toujours autant. Sam finit par se calmer légèrement et vint me prendre dans ses bras après que les filles mes lâchées. Je pleurais toujours. Paul sortit pour se calmer, il n'avait pas supporté se qui m'arrive et comme je suis sont imprégnée je ressens ses sentiments et lui avait sentis les miens sa lui avait fait encore plus mal. On entendit un hurlement de loup qui souffrait : Paul. J'essayais de me calmer en vain, cela me faisais terriblement mal de sentir la douleur de Paul et la mienne, tellement que je finis par m'évanouir, Paul aussi je pense.

**Voila voila le chapitre 8 en ligne, la suite s'annonce compliquée pour notre Léana. Au prochain chapitre plein de chose sont a prévoir.**

**Léana.**


End file.
